Your Precious Moon
by Dragon's top hat
Summary: Princess Luna was banished to the moon for becoming evil and mad with power when nopony appreciated her. Wheatley was sent to the moon when he became corrupt and mad with power. Perhaps the two lunar bound can learn from one another?
1. A Barren Land

"Spaaaaaaaaace!"

Luna's ear flicked up.

"We get it mate! You're in space. I'm in space. We're in space. It's not gonna be changing any time soon."

Luna stood and shook the dust from her coat. She didn't see anypony and the voices sound like they were coming from far off but somepony was better then nopony. So Luna shouted back with all the force of her royal Canterlot voice.

"Hello! Is there somepony else here? It is I, your royal princess of the night! I mean you no harm! Please reveal yourself! I wish strongly for somepony to speak with."

Her voice echoed out over the barren lunar surface. Luna stared over the grey wasteland with a new eagerness but no reply came. Luna slumped over and pawed at the dry lunar surface. Then the voice returned, less distant and slightly more mechanical, as though it where being put through a megaphone.

"Co. Is there actually someone there? This is brilliant! I can't believe it! Did She send you? I'll bet She did. Couldn't get on without me could they? Know what? I don't even care! I'm going home! Home! Umm, where are you exactly? I mean I can hear you just fine. Audio receptors haven't been damaged by all the space dust. My optic is fine too, if that's what you're wondering. Slightly cracked. Nothing to worry about. Just can't seem too, Ah! Is that you down there? Hello! We're up here, floating about, in space. So any time you want to just pop up here and get us. That would be fine. If you're not ready thats fine. We'll probably orbit back around here soon. No- No rush or anything. I've gotten used to it at this point. You know, being in space. Been up here quite a long time I think. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you can just take your time. But really when ever you're ready. Could you come and get me?"

Luna stared up into the starry sky. High above the lunar surface were two small metal balls. They both seemed to have a light at the center of the ball, glowing in the darkness, almost like any eye, one blue and one yellow. The blue appeared to be the one that could talk as it spun and wiggled in time with the words. The yellow just spun wildly. Well they weren't ponies but at least they were company and they needed the help of the royal princess of the night. Luna backed up, dug her hooves in and sprang.

* * *

><p>Luna leapt high off the dry lunar surface and extended her regal wings. She flapped them vigorously and fell back to the grey dusty surface.<p>

"Oh! That's alright love. You can do it!" the little blue eyed ball called down from orbit.

Luna leapt several more times and each time fell short of her new blue friend.

"It's- It's fine. I'll just stay up here. forever. Thanks for trying love."

Luna shook her head. Digging her hooves in again she leapt gracefully upwards. As she reached the peak of her jump her long horn glowed and sparkled as the alicorn was surrounded by a beautiful blue glow. Luna spread her wings and floated gently upwards toward the metal balls.

"Amazing love! Stunning really! I don't know how you managed that but it's bloody brilliant!"

Luna floated farther and farther from the moon's surface and closer and closer to her new friends. She was just feet from them when she bounced off an invisible barrier. She floated toward them again and again she was stopped. Luna bucked and kicked at the barrier, mentally cursing her sister and the blasted enchantment that kept her from returning to Earth but nothing seemed to give. The little blue eyed ball's eye swiveled to the bottom of its case and it shut it's eye sadly. They floated there for a moment. The two lost to space. (and the little space core but he was having the time of his little core life so he doesn't count) The little blue ball stayed that way, with it's optic closed until it felt as though something were pulling it. It's eye flicked back open. Suddenly the moon seemed to be getting so much larger, and suddenly blueish.


	2. Nighttime Eternal

"Ah! We're... Are we... We aren't going to crash are we?"

The little blue ball's eye was contracted to a minuscule dot in a sea of black. Luna smiled reassuringly as she landed in a small puff of lunar dust. She lowered the little blue ball to the ground gently and turned, tensing to jump back for the other little ball.

"Wait!" cried the little blue eyed core. "I mean, don't leave. He's much happier up there. In space. He never shuts up about it if I'm honest. Just space and stars, stars and planets, and space cops. I mean are there even bloody space cops? Doubt it. If there were space cops they would have got him for noise pollution by now. Going on about space all day and night. You're not a space cop are you? I mean you're not, not human you know. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'm just not used to, what ever it is you are."

"Human? Is that what you little balls call yourselves?"

"Me? No! Humans are pale fleshy things. Excellent at jumping. Very fragile though, humans. The slightest amount of neurotoxin, and whoosh no more humans. But no I'm not a human. I'm a personality core. Wheatley is my name!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Wheatley. I am Princess Luna of Equestria. Bringer of the night for all ponyfolk. Well I was."

"You were? Oh, is that why you're up here? Moon wasn't cooperating so you just popped up here to straighten it out. Give it the old talking too."

"Not quite. My sister is in charge of the night now. And I'm up here."

"Oh. I know how that feels. "Good effort Wheatley. That's not quite right Wheatley. Dear god what have you done Wheatley? No don't push that button Wheatley! You're a moron Wheatley!" Heard 'em all love. Always told me I wasn't quite right for the job. Eventually they put me in charge of life support for all the stasis chambers. "Wheatley proof" they said. Was it the same with you?"

"Not quite, no. In Equestria my sister and I were the most powerful of all the ponyfolk. Our magic was without equal. She would bring forth the dawn and I the beautiful night. Together we kept peace and balance for all the citizens within our kingdom. But our subjects were not so balanced. I watched as my sister was glorified and loved for her day. And every night I would sit alone as the ponies slept and hid from the night. I tried to be understanding but night after night, year after year I was alone. My gentle world of night was shunned for the harsh light of day. I, well I might have taken it a bit personally. After all everypony loved my sister. She was thrown festivals and every visit she made was greeted with parades and feasts. When I visited my subjects the children would run in fear and every door would be barred to my entrance. I hated her. I hated them. I couldn't understand why she was glorified and I was feared. I decided that if I must live in my sisters shadow then all of Equestria would live in mine. The dawn came and the day went. All of Equestria hid away from the beauty of night. But when the time came for the dawn to being again I refused to step aside and let my sister begin her day. I vowed that all of Equestria would see the beauty of the night. That it would be all they would see again. The sun had set for the last time. My sister tried to stop me. She begged and pleaded but I would not budge. Crops withered and died and the ponies began to starve. She waited as long as she could but my sister was forced to action. She gathered the elements of harmony, the most powerful magic in all of Equestria and sent me here. She gave me my eternal night and the ponies of Equestria have a leader who cares for them. I only wish I could tell her how sorry I am. I was foolish and selfish and I am so, so sorry."

* * *

><p>A note from the author: Hello everypony! I must say, the response to this story has far exceded what I ever expected for this little story. Thank you! oh and if you want something to listen too while you read this chapter, there is a wonderful you tube user by the name of ponyphonic with a song called "The moon rises". All of you should go listen to it now. I had trouble making luna sound sympathetic until I heard that song. Its amazing. Until next time have a wonderful night everypony.<p> 


	3. The Itch

I generally try not to put a note at the beginning of a chapter but I felt I should warn you. This chapter is entirely portal 2 spoilers. It's also a lot of Wheatley talking so it's a bit long. By a bit long I mean both previous chapters were roughly 700 words a pop. This is 1900 words long. Yeah, long. So strap in everyone, this is gonna be one wordy ride.

* * *

><p>The two sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly Wheatley's blue eye widened to the very edges of his optic.<p>

"Wow! I never thought someone else would have gone through that!"

Luna looked a little confusedly at the core.

"You abused your power because you felt ignored and under appreciated?"

"Yeap." The little core's eye bobbed up and down excitedly.

"What were you in charge of if they kept demoting you?"

"Well it wasn't the moon or anything."

"Please, I'd like to hear it."

"It was nothing. Really!"

Luna gave the little core her best, most royal, look of disbelief.

"Alright. Alright, I'll tell you. I was made in a horrible place called Aperture Laboratories. From the day they activated me I felt an odd sense of purpose, like I was meant to do something great. I just didn't quite know what it was. I can't remember most of the jobs they assigned me to do. They wiped my memory banks alot. They were always careful to leave in the parts were I messed up or got fired. I asked about it once and they said it was so I could remember and learn. Bonkers philosophy if you ask me. If they wanted me to learn they would have left the memory in the first place. Anyway, I got booted off to keep watch over the test subjects in stasis. It was so boring there. Nothing to do but ride about on my management rail, staring at the closed doors as I went. You could get lost in those hallways if you tried. I did once to see if my return to station feature worked. It didn't and I was lost in the gamma section for weeks before one of the staff came and found me. Though I had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't looking for me as much as the coffee machine and took a wrong turn. Well the whole place was run by this massive computer. GLaDOS, or Generated Lifeform and Disk Operating System, but every one just called Her, Her or She, depending on the situation. She never cared for the scientists and one day She got rid of all of them. Flooded the whole place with neurotoxin. Killed everyone, well not any of the robots of course. We don't actually breathe, so neurotoxin doesn't really bother us. So She kept on testing the subjects She had in stasis and do you know what happened? One of the humans took her out! Ripped the center to bits. Bloody massive explosion! Lost most of the power too, which was great. Well not great since most of the stasis chambers deactivated but great in that I decided I was going to leave that god forsaken place. So I started waking up some of the subjects who's stasis pods were still working, the ones that weren't working well they were kind of um... dead."

Luna's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell a bit slack.

"So they put you in charge of keeping these humans alive?"

"Yeah. That was me. Wheatley, assistant stasis supervisor."

"That's were they send you we you can't do anything right? Surely there are jobs that don't involve quite so much dyeing?"

"Well, yeah. But I wasn't any good at lab work. Well, I'd had a slight accident with the neurotoxin release button. So they really just wanted me out of the way."

"I'm a bit afraid to ask what happened with the button since being put in charge of all the humans was a demotion in responsibility."

"Yeah, It wasn't pretty. Any way I found this human, nice lady human, bit brain damaged unfortunately. Still bloody good at solving tests though, so it was working out just fine. Between how damaged the facility was and my whole not being able to move without my management rail and rail housing, so she carried me through the place and I helped as best I could. I thought we had a fair deal, we helped each other and we both got our freedom. Well She was a control freak so the only lift out of the place was in Her chamber so we went in and She was off. I couldn't believe our luck. I mean it seemed like everything was working out. Well one thing lead to another and while I was trying to activate the escape elevator I might have accidentally turned Her back on and I might have, and I certainly didn't mean to, trapped us right in front of her when she booted up."

"Oh my! Were you scared?"

"Scared? Me? Nah. I mean She was only the massive super computer that could control every single piece of the place from the floorboards up. With hydraulic pinchers that could descend from the ceiling to do her bidding. No, I wasn't scared. I was terrified out of my mind!"

"She sounds rather monstrous."

"Oh She is. She grabbed the human and I and lifted us up to her optic. Then She, well, She crushed me. Thats how I cracked my optic. She crushed my side rotators and tossed me into some old pipe system. I thought was I headed to the incinerator for sure but there was a huge break in the pipe and I landed in a room with an active nanobot repair team. I explained that I'd fallen off my rail and they helped me back up. I found my little human in one of her test chambers. I felt terrible, She'd woken up pissed as punch and that poor human was taking the brunt of it. I felt so responsible so I broke her out. We snuck about through maintenance. That human was clever let me tell you. We took out Her neurotoxin and the turret production line. She was defenseless. So we took some of the transport pipes right to her. Well my pipe took a bit more round-a-bout way but we both got there. Thats when the intercom told us that we could switch Her out for me! Imagine me, little old Wheatley, running the whole place! The human seemed to like the idea so she popped me into the core bay and hit the button. Oh! Man alive! Being in charge of that place. You could feel it. You could feel every little panel, see with every camera. Things would move and change and I barely had to think at all. I'd spent my whole life as this tiny little core and got pushed around by scientists. This was just so brilliant. I had never felt so powerful. But thats when She started off. And I just got so mad, and there was this voice, this vile but sweet voice telling me it would be so easy to just get rid of her. And I did, I put her in a potato battery. But the voice didn't stop. It kept on going telling me that the human, she was jealous of me, would probably turn on me the moment I turned my back. I just went mad. I was so livid and She never shut up. She kept telling me I was a moron. I am not a moron. I lost it and well I might have, sort of punched them down a 23 mile pit."

Luna gasped but Wheatley was quick to recover himself.

"No! No it was fine, the human had these weird braces on her legs so she was fine. But the voice didn't stop. It just kept going on and on about how I should test something and how good that be. So I tried to test, but you can't actually test things without a test subject. It took me bloody hours to figure that one out. And all the while, at the back of my mind there was this voice, this itch, that just kept on about testing. And guess who shows up as I'm sitting there test subject-less. The human and the potato! Oh man! When she solved a test! Ooh! It just felt so good. But each time I felt less of the rush. So I did a bit of digging and I found some robots to test. Then that horrible little voice suggested the most monstrous thing. I didn't need that little human anymore. I'd given up trying to resist that little voice. It was just so powerful and it was just so much smoother to do what it wanted. I set a trap for her, but she was a clever one that little human. She avoided it, in fact she avoided everything I threw at her: turrets, spinny blade wall, even mashy spike plate, she avoided everything like it was second nature to her. She made it all the way to my lair. And I knew what she was planing then. She was going to put Her back in charge, and then what would happen to me? Huh? What would happen to poor little Wheatley? She didn't even care that I would be disassembled and tossed in the trash like an old toaster. So I set one final trap. But that little human she was just too bloody clever to die. You know what, I don't even think she was even brain damaged. Just leading me on I bet. Well she popped a portal here. We were both sucked out into space but her little friend the potato was there to save her. She had her hands on me. She'd been holding on to my handles and she had me. We could have both been safe and she just let go. I begged for her to save me and she just let me go. The worst of it was the look she gave me. She wasn't even mad. I would have been bloody livid if someone had done all of that to me. But not her. She just stared up at me and she looked so...so disappointed. Like she'd known I would be this monstrous thing all along. Like she was expecting it. Not an ounce of surprise. She was just disappointed. It just made me so angry! Just another bloody human acting like I'd failed some test of theirs. Little old Wheatley failed another one. Well I'm not just your bloody little puppet love! Not just your little robot play thing. I've got feelings as well, dreams. I told her I could die falling off my management rail and she never caught me. She never even tried!"

Wheatley's shaking metallic voice had become harder and harder to hear. As he became more emotional the entire casing began to shake and rattle.

"There, there little one. It's alright." Luna said as she gently placed a calming hoof on the cold metal core casing. "No one can blame you for what happened. You weren't meant to control the whole place by your self."

"But I failed her. She trusted me and I betrayed her. It doesn't matter if I meant to. You can't just punch someone down a 23 mile long pit and when they climb back out, try to kill them then go "Whoops, sorry love. Didn't mean to do that." It doesn't work that way!"

Luna eyes shifted from the little core's optic to the harsh, grey, lunar surface.

"Do you think they'll ever forgive us?"

"I don't know. Would you in their position?"

"No. I don't think I would."


End file.
